The Second Search
by broomstick flyer
Summary: This is another one of my old stories that I removed to edit out some of the more explicite scenes. Hermione decides to ask Harry to go to search for her parents with her, while keeping Ron in the dark about it, because he would be useless in the muggle world.


Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

Second Search (or the search that never was.)

They had fought their war; it was over, their battles done. Voldemort lay dead somewhere in the ministry building where his remains had been taken. Then as they were gathered in the great hall to watch as the different families collected the coffins of the fallen, Hermione had asked Harry for a word in private. Together they picked up the drinks Ron had placed on the table in front of them just a minute earlier and quietly unseen they slipped out of the hall. Walking to one of the nearest dormitories they knew was empty for their private chat, they chose the Hufflepuff first year dorm. They found it totally different to the Gryffindor dorms as each student had a small single room rather like a slightly large prison cell with a normal window.

As soon as they entered the first undamaged room Hermione had placed her usual security charms without giving it any thought except that she did not wish for Ron to disturb them. She knew he now considered her to be his girlfriend so she did not want him to overhear her asking Harry to help her find her parents. Ron knowing nothing of the muggle world would simply be a hindrance while Harry having grown up in the muggle world just as she had done would be quite useful in the search.

Their talk had started as she had expected and Harry had quickly agreed to leave for Australia with her at the end of the week. They would travel through the weekend and then take two or three days to recover from the journey before starting the search. Harry lifted his glass of pumpkin juice and proposed a toast to the success of their search for the older Grangers. Just minutes after drinking the last of their juice both Harry and Hermione were naked, and in the small bed snogging and well on their way to having sex. It was the first time for both of them.

Hermione lay with an animalistic gleam in her eyes as she watched Harry getting closer to her, she growled loudly. "For Merlin's sake Harry hurry up I need you and I never needed a man before, I never needed or wanted anything so much before."

And that was how it started. Neither of them would ever be able to remember just how many times they had sex that night. All they would remember was that they did so repeatedly with barely any rest between at all, they would also remember that they spent almost the entire night in that bed locked together.

Hermione stood up waving his wand and cleaning the mess from the bed, the remains of their last few bouts of having sex was still dripping from between her thighs and onto the floor. The animalistic craving for sex had faded away nearly thirty minutes before. Harry sat up and looked at her with the same look in his eyes that she had, their first six times had been totally uncontrolled animalistic and urgent potion induced sex caused by uncontrollable lust. Neither one of them was in control of their bodies or their minds there was nothing stopping them having sex repeatedly. But that last time they had actually made beautiful gentle love to each other. They had truly wanted each other and no one else that time, and for every future time, where as when they had first started just anyone with the right equipment would have satisfied their manic potion driven desires.

Now as Harry slipped his hand into hers he admitted to her he had often wondered what it would be like to make love to her, especially while they were alone in the tent that had been their home for the past eleven months. What it would be like with the woman he loved so much. His last words made her feel warm inside.

"I think… no, I know I would be happy spending the rest of my life making love to you, and only you." He said looking into her eyes.

Ron Weasley was completely forgotten as she realised she wanted the same thing, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man sitting in front of her naked in the bed, she was about to tell him just that when sudden realisation of what the consequences of what they had done could be, came to her mind. As she turned to him to say some thing she noticed that he was ready for sex once again, it was as she stared at him that the thought '_Surely this isn't right, surely he should need more time to recover, its to soon for him to be in that condition, there has to be something wrong here'_.

Not bothering to cover her self, there seemed no need as they had just had sex seven times and now knew each other extremely intimately to say the least. She bent over a little looking down between her thighs as the results of their love making dripped from her, watching it in disbelief at how much there was she opened her legs a little more letting Harry's semen fall from her onto the floor. After waiting a short time while his juices ran out of her, and when it had seemed to stop dripping from her anymore she bent down to take her own wand from her jeans. Walking over to the table where their empty glasses were she waved her wand over the remains of their pumpkin juice. Both glasses showed positive signs of strong stamina, lust, and fertility potions, turning to Harry with tears in her eyes she managed to say with a shaky voice.

"How could he do this?"

Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression "Who and what?" he asked as though dreading the answer.

Hermione stammered out what she had found, her tears were finally falling and she looked so miserable Harry simply could not resist. Holding out his hand to her he gently pulled her back onto the bed and held her in his arms. Hermione slowly told him what she had discovered about their drinks, while hoping it did not make him change his mind about what he had said.

Harry looked at the worry that seemed to fill her eyes and place an uncomfortable look on her face. For the first time in his life he thought he knew what he should say to a crying girl. "Well I still want to make love to you for the rest of my life, what ever it was that finally gave me the courage to tell you that I love you, I still feel the same way. I want to marry you."

Hermione's face turned from worried to happy in seconds "You do, honestly?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Harry leant forward a little and kissed her gently, lovingly, and slowly. As he pulled away from the kiss he saw her glance down at him. "When you consider that the lust potion is no longer working, what you were just looking at should be proof enough of what I said," he told her as he pulled her gently down onto the bed.

All the rush and urgency of their previous sex was gone and this time they once more made love to each other gently, lovingly, slowly, both showing the other just how much they were wanted. Harry savoured the feelings of making love to the woman he intended to marry, their love making ended as they shared an explosive orgasm together. The roar of pleasure that erupted from him mingled with her cries of ecstasy as their bodies were finally sated and sleep claimed them both at the same time. Waking several hours later they both shared a shower, enjoying washing each other while they explored each other lovingly, easing the aches and pains from all they had been through the day before.

An hour later both Harry and Hermione were having a little trouble walking properly as they made their way to the seventh floor corridor where the room of requirements was found. "Why do you think Ron laced our drinks?" Harry asked as they reached the floor they wanted.

"I suppose he and Ginny were going to drag us off to have their way with us. I… I think they may have fed us love potions last year… I think that's why we had such a bad year. Seems the potion mix they gave us yesterday negated the love potions rather like an antidote." Hermione answered shuddering at the thought.

"Ah, hmm, yes I suppose its very likely… Still it worked out better for us than they expected eh? Wonder where they are?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Probably still searching for us, bet they started searching up here on the seventh floor, Ron isn't intelligent enough to think of searching the lower floors first, and Ginny's not all that much better than he is, and it's a big castle to search." Hermione said as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders causing her to remember their last lovemaking session. The soreness between her legs a little uncomfortable but somehow in a pleasant way. For a few seconds she remembered exactly how it felt to have Harry making love to her. They would have time for more of that as soon as they both recovered from their exertions of yesterday, she thought.

"You know you are liable to be pregnant, I mean the amount of times I was able too… well you know what with the potions… you said there was a fertility potion and… I mean we did the deed I don't know how many times you know," Harry said quietly wondering if he should continue.

"I know, pregnancy is a real possibility especially with the fertility potion that was mixed in with the lust potion, I think that was in their plans. Ron to get me pregnant and you to get Ginny pregnant. You know if their plan had worked we would have married them." Hermione commented looking at the floor as they walked along the corridor.

"Yeah, reckon that was what they wanted. So looks like we will be parents in a few months, m… mum and d… dad eh?... er Hermione, now I know what a fool I was to bury my feelings for you, simply because Ron fancied you, and I didn't want a repeat of the beginning of our fourth year… I hope… I hope you don't think this is too soon, but will you think about it… er… will you marry me… I mean I really do love you… and I want to be with you, and I want you to be the mum of all my children not just the first one, and we don't want him or her to be without a dad... and I've wanted to have a baby with you since that night at the ball." Harry said stuttering and stammering as he made his way through the words.

"Can we wait until next week?" she answered.

"Er next week?" Harry said turning to look at her face.

"Yeah well I just want to wait a few days till the soreness is gone before we have our wedding night, and a repeat of the early hours of this morning," Hermione said with a small chuckle.

"You mean yes, you will?" Harry asked excited.

"Yes Harry, I mean yes I will. I think we should get married before we leave for Australia though, I don't want to wait until we come back, I mean it could take quite a while to find mum and dad," Hermione answered tightening her grip around his waist just as they reached the spot where they had left their belongings the afternoon before "so we could get married at the weekend eh?"

Picking up their bags then once again wrapping their arms around each other in the same comfortable way they had done on their walk to the seventh floor. Hermione simply said "Well the wards are down, so my house?"

Harry nodded "Godrics Hollow first," he whispered and held her a little tighter and then with a slight sound like the distant crack of a whip they vanished.

Harry and Hermione reappeared just outside the little village of Godrics Hollow and together they walked hand in hand to the village cemetery, Harry stopped Hermione just under the kissing gate and kissed her gently before leading her once more to his parents' grave.

"Well mum, dad, we did it, Voldemort is gone. I brought Hermione with me again, she has agreed to be my wife, you really would love her if you knew her, she's a lot like you mum, she's the cleverest person I ever met. Any way the reason we are here is because we are going away for a while and it could be some time before we pay you another visit. I hope you can rest easier now, knowing I won, and can try to live a quiet life with Hermione and raise our children in a peaceful world. Well bye now, I promise we will come back some day, I love you both," Harry said as he looked tearfully at the two gravestones.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, hello, I'm Hermione. I promise you I will look after your son and I will always try to make him happy. Rest in peace both of you, bye," Hermione added as Harry turned to walk back the way they had come.

"I like this place Harry, what would you think of living here?" she asked as they walked through the village toward the Potters cottage.

"Maybe when everything is settled, maybe we could rebuild the cottage, it might be a nice place for the kids to grow up in," Harry said as he pointed at the damaged house that he had been born in. "we'll face that one later eh. Next stop for us, Australia."

That night the young couple booked rooms in the Leaky Cauldron under different names, it was Hermione's idea, she was convinced that no one including the press who were looking for them would think them stupid enough to stay at the place as it was the most obvious place in the wizarding world. She was right, having entered the Cauldron wearing simple muggle disguises Tom the owner carefully smuggled them upstairs to a single room, where they were able to settle down undiscovered. For the next two days they stayed in the room, waiting until it was time for them to leave for the airport. Not that either of them had any desire to leave the comfort of being together.

At five o clock on Monday morning a blonde haired young man left the Leaky Cauldron with a red haired woman and headed toward the nearest taxi rank. Several minutes later they were sitting in the back of a London black cab on their way to the airport and hopefully on to Australia and the elder Grangers. Leaving the taxi at the terminal entrance they slowly made their way into the concourse. Breakfast was bought in one of the many restaurants, Harry having never been to the airport before was shocked at the prices that were charged for the simple breakfast they had, and he swore he would never eat there again.

Finally at eight o clock they made their way toward one of the travel agents to book tickets on the earliest flight they could get. Once that was done they made their way over to one of the large windows where they could sit and watch as aircraft arrived and departed. Harry had never been this close to an airplane before and found them fascinating. He was watching an airplane come in for a landing when he heard Hermione's gasped "Harry!"

Hermione sat looking at the crowd of people who had just entered through the customs post when she saw some one who gave her quite a shock, the woman Hermione was watching was then joined by a man Hermione knew so very well. "Harry!" she gasped pointing out the two people walking past them.

Harry was quick to recognise the two people; grabbing Hermione's hand they followed the man and woman out of the airport. Harry pulled Hermione with him as he stood directly behind the couple as they climbed into a black cab. Without a second thought Harry dragged Hermione into the cab, while ignoring the protests of the people who got in the cab before him he gave the driver the address to take them to. Grimmauld place.

Looking at the completely surprised man sat with his arm protectively wrapped around his wife Harry finally spoke to them. "Mr and Mrs Wilkins, first welcome to back to Britain, and now that is over my name is Harry, Harry Potter. We, my fiancée and I need to speak with you rather urgently and privately. I can't tell you just how lucky we are to have seen you, we were just about to board a plane bound for Australia to go in search of you," he told the two disbelieving dentist's.

"Now listen here young man," threatened Mr Granger as he recovered from the shock of what had just happened. "We don't know you so why the hell should we not ask the driver to take us to the nearest police station and have you arrested," asked the angry man sitting opposite Harry.

Harry reached into his pocket and removed the two flight tickets they had purchased that morning and handed them to Hermione's father. "Proof we were about to leave sir," he announced as Richard Granger took the two tickets and checked them before passing them to his wife.

As the cab drove passed a large park Hermione asked the driver to pull over while handing him a twenty pound note. "Can you drop us here please?" Climbing from the cab Hermione asked the Grangers to take a walk in the park with them so that they could talk a little more freely. Hesitantly the Grangers both agreed now that they were no longer heading for some unknown destination that they would listen too the odd couple of teens.

"This had better be really good young lady, we only have a weeks holiday here before we spend a week in France, and we don't have time to waste like this," Helen Granger said rather angrily to Hermione.

"Oh I can assure you it is important, you have no idea just how important, we may even have to return with you to Australia until the ministry can ensure your safety," Hermione declared leading the way into the park.

The mention of 'the ministry' intrigued Richard, he being an avid reader of the James Bond books. "Are you some sort of secret agents?" he queried, both fear and anger showing in his voice. He had no intention of letting some nutty British secret agents endanger his wife.

"Well we are not agents, but we are most definitely working under some very strict secrecy laws," Harry answered then looked to Hermione for some help explaining to her parents.

Hermione looked around casually, seeing no one about she carefully pulled out her wand. Two very rapid petrificus spells later she whispered "Sorry mum, dad, but we need to get you home before we restore your memories. Harry love, I'll take mum first then come back for dad ok."

Harry nodded but before he could speak Hermione had taken hold of her mums arm and with hardly a sound she was gone. Looking at the totally immobile Richard Harry chuckled a little "That's your daughter always has a plan."

A few seconds later Hermione reappeared "I'll be back for you in a moment sweetheart," she said before taking Richard home.

An hour and three quarters later while Harry watched, Hermione was explaining once again why she and Harry wanted to marry as soon as possible. Richard was furiously angry about the Weasley's plot, but Helen was sounding absolutely murderous and was muttering various ways of paying back the long nosed red headed piece of shit that had planned to rape her daughter. Harry cringed at some of the ideas she came up with.

"Richard! You do realise that had that bastard gotten away with it there was a grave risk that Hermione would have died. If she had not fulfilled her oath to restore our memories should she survive the war her magic would have made her pay the price. It was in that book on bonds you bought from that little shop in London," Helen almost shouted.

At the same time the thought that raping Hermione was exactly what Ron had hoped to do, the fact that he was stupid enough to give them the potions while they were in the great hall and Hermione could have gone off with any man that was in the castle, that it might even have been Malfoy she ended up with made his anger turn into ice cold fury. The fact that she had wanted to talk privately with Harry was the only thing that had saved her from having a baby she did not want, from someone she might not even know. The fact that she was actually in love with him and actually wanted his children was the only good thing that Harry felt had come from the potion poisoning. As far as Harry was concerned Ron Weasley was going to be visiting Voldemort really soon, he could ask the dark ass how he was settling in down there in hell.

"I have something to do, I shouldn't be too long, I'll be back as soon as I can," Harry said as he headed for the door. Two minutes later Harry walked into the Weasley kitchen to see the entire family sitting around the table. Seeing Ron smiling at something released a burst of anger fuelled magic from Harry. The white flash of light that escaped from Harry seemed to fill the entire Weasley home, sealing it from outside interruptions. It was rapidly followed by another flash of light, a bright crimson red light flashed through the kitchen and the entire Weasley family collapsed from a wide area stunner. The surprise at what he had done was the only thing that stopped Harry killing Ronald Weasley where he sat.

Harry stood there looking at the Weasleys wondering what to do next, having made up his mind he stepped forward and one by one he disarmed them, he then turned to Bill Weasley, the eldest brother and as far as Harry knew being recently married he might be the only one he could talk to. A quick enervate charm revived Bill, but before he had chance to move Harry bound him in ropes.

"Harry! What the hell is going on?" Bill yelled as he looked up at the teen.

"Bill, sorry about the accidental magic, no that's not true, I'm not sorry except for the fact it stopped me killing that evil bastard." Harry replied pointing at Ron. He then told bill what Ron had done and what they thought Ron and Ginny were planning to do. Harry voiced all his fears about what might have happened to Hermione under the influence of the potion. While he spoke Bill sat there his face first going pale and then slowly turning the famous Weasley angry red.

As soon as Harry had finished explaining Bill asked to be released, he then asked for his wand. With a grim look on his face Bill after reviving his wife Fleur turned to his father, pointing his wand he whispered the spell to bind Arthur, and then renovated him. "Father I am sorry for having to ask this, but I think it is necessary, will you swear to answer me a question about Ron and Hermione completely honestly, and swear it on your Weasley family honour?"

Not knowing what was happening Arthur's first thought was to asked questions but the fact that his eldest son was asking him to invoke the family magic made him realise how important this could be. What ever 'this' was, so he agreed to answer the question even though he was still feeling furious about being stunned by Harry and bound by his own son. "I swear on my Weasley honour to answer your question truthfully."

"Dad did you know about Ron's plot to feed a potion to Hermione, or any other plot concerning either Harry or Hermione by members of this family?" Bill asked quietly, his voice shaking a little.

Arthur looked at Bill as though he had gone completely crazy "Are you serious? Harry and Hermione are like two of my own children. Why on earth would one of us plot something against them?"

Bill looked at Harry who accepted Arthur's word and nodded to the tall young man. Bill pointed his wand at his father and released the spells on him. Together Bill and Harry told Arthur and Fleur what had happened, when Harry explained his fears at how Hermione might well have fallen prey to any man in the castle that night including Malfoy, Arthur's face turned grey.

Harry handed Arthur his wand back and stood watching as Arthur enervated his wife. He then using his power as head of a noble family asked her if she had known about the potion. They all knew that Ron or Ginny had to have had the potion from somewhere because they were both hopeless at making potions. With Arthur using his head of house authority Molly had to answer him truthfully, she was compelled to by the family magic. She admitted giving a vial of the mixed potion to each her youngest children so that they could trap both Harry and Hermione into marrying them. She also admitted she had also been supplying a love potion but had no idea her son was stupid enough to give them both the potions at the same time, and was quite angry about it; she added that he was totally stupid to give it to them in the great hall and spoil four years of planning.

To Arthur's horror even with Harry standing right there at the table she ended by saying she would be giving Ronald Bilius a good telling off for his idiocy and now she needed to brew more potion so they could try again later in the month.

Arthur turned to Harry and with a tear in his eye he spoke quietly "Harry son, I am so sorry, I don't know how to apologise for my family," he then turned to Molly and silenced her then bound her to her chair "I should have done this a long time ago when you first began with this obsession to get Ginny married to Harry. Bill son will you floo St Mungo's, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get your mother committed to the mental health ward, she needs help we can not give."

As Bill talked to the healers at the wizard hospital Arthur spoke to Harry again "What the hell am I supposed to do with him?" he pointed at Ron with a look of disgust on his face.

Harry looked at the man he had come to think of as a surrogate father, "Mr Weasley if it had not been for that accidental magic your son would be dead right now. Prison is far too good for someone who betrayed his two best friends in such an evil way. It's not only the intended rape's, but also the real danger he put Hermione in has to be considered. Also had his plan worked as they wanted he would have completely ruined all our lives. Hermione and I would have ended up married to people we did not want to marry with children we did not want. As it is, thanks to him, Hermione is now pregnant with my child and that has to be taken into account. I tell you now if he ever crosses my path after today I will kill him on sight! I know without a doubt that if Hermione ever see's Ginny again you will lose your only daughter to the next life."

Arthur having bound Ron firmly to a chair enervated him, almost as soon as he was able to speak Ron began to yell about Harry stealing his girlfriend. The force of Harry's fist slamming into his face breaking his nose and removing several teeth quickly shut Ron up. Arthur looked at his bloody faced son with an air of deep sadness.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, as head of the ancient and noble house of Weasley it is my duty to preserve the honour of the Weasley family name. In showing the bad traits that come from the pureblood inbreeding of past members of the Prewett family, you have dishonoured our name. Sadly therefore I must take measures that will prevent those traits ever being passed on to other future Weasleys. Before you are cast from this house and the world of magic you will be magically emasculated, from this day forward you will be totally impotent, and your magic will be bound. Do you have anything to say for your self, why did you do such a stupid thing?"

Ron looked at his father as though he was crazy, "What the hell do you mean, why did I do it, Granger belongs to me, I can do what the hell I want with her. She is just a female, what she wants is not relevant."

"What on earth makes you think you can simply claim a woman because you want to you lunatic. I think maybe once you are cast out of the family you should be completely obliviated and left with the Muggle psychiatric doctors. You are completely mental," Bill yelled at his youngest brother. "Dad, it's obvious it needs doing, women simply are not safe with people like him walking around. He's completely mad, he hasn't even considered what Hermione might want, and I have to consider Fleur. We all know he has a crush on her, what if in the future he decides to use some sort of potion on her."

Arthur with tears in his eyes nodded his head, it took him several minutes to gather himself together, while listening to Ron yelling about Harry stealing his woman and betraying Ginny, "He belongs to Ginny; we'll be one big happy family. Hermione is going to have my children and Ginny will have a dozen little Potters."

Harry leaned right in Ron's face and hissed icily "Thanks to your ruddy stupidity and betrayal I can very happily tell you that Hermione is now pregnant, she is having my child and we are getting married in a Muggle church as soon as we can. Giving us both lust potions at the same time negated the love potions you've no doubt been feeding us and allowed us to finally release our true feelings for each other as soon as the lust potion wore off."

Arthur took a deep breath then pointing his wand at Ron he began to chant the ritual that cast Ron from the Weasley family, removing all records of him ever being born. Arthur had tears falling as he whispered the words, some of them under his breath, when he had finished his chant a red glow surrounded Ron for several seconds, Arthur then cast the spell that caused his sixth son to be emasculated and permanently impotent and just to be sure followed it up with the spell to sterilise, finally he said quite clearly "Obliviate totalus."

As two rather large men arrived from St Mungo's Arthur told them of his wife's dangerous obsession with having Harry married to his daughter, and what had happened. Between them they made the decision to send both Ginny and Molly to St Mungo's. Molly was to be retained isolated in the psychiatric ward indefinitely, Ginny being so young was in the same ward but would receive the same treatment they had for those who had been brainwashed. Harry knowing that there was no way to reverse the last spells that were used on Ronald Bilius no name, whispered goodbye to the Weasley home before he said goodbye to Bill and Arthur. He knew as he walked away from them he would never step foot inside the house again. Without a sound he vanished.

When Harry reappeared he found himself once more standing at the foot of his parents' graves, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he began to calm his anger. Sitting down in the damp grass between the two headstones he said "Hello mum, dad. I hope you don't mind me bringing my problems to you…"

Twenty minutes later Harry had finished talking to his parents and had come to realise that there was no need to rush through his life now. Now he could relax and live a normal life, he could join the Granger family on their holiday to France, if they would let him of course, and then he and Hermione could settle down into the life of an ordinary family. The only thing there was any need to rush over was the wedding. It was a much calmer man who left Godrics Hollow returning to the Grangers house to tell them what had happened.

Harry had just finished telling the Grangers what had happened while he had been at the Weasley house. Explaining that he had to leave before Molly and Ginny had been taken away because despite what Arthur had done to Ron he was still extremely angry, if he had not left when he did he would have ended up killing Ron because of his absolute disregard for how Hermione might feel. His anger had made it difficult for him to hold back his magic that wanted to blow the three potion plotters off the face of the earth.

Epilogue…

Ron 'Redhead' as he had been named by medical staff. 'Ron' because the name was written inside the collar of his jacket, 'Redhead' because of his red hair and no one could decipher what his surname was, sat in the corner of the padded cell and mumbled to himself about the unfairness that seemed to have befallen him. He had been discovered wandering aimlessly around the gardens of a psychiatric hospital. What he and the people who had come to help him did not and never would know was that the spell that had removed his entire memory except things like walking and talking. Had while removing his memory also removed the few things he had learned from his family. Things like loyalty, trust, compassion, inhibitions, and self control; he no longer had a sense of right or wrong so when the men and women in white coats had tried to help him he had become scared and struck out at them rather violently. Three men had been knocked out and one of the women had been strangled until she was unconscious. She was now in hospital in a serious condition though the doctor in charge of her case had declared that she would eventually make a full recovery.

Ron had been drugged to calm him and then he had been committed by a judge as criminally insane when he attacked him during his trial for inflicting grievous bodily harm on a female nurse. When he had woken up from the drugs he had been subdued with in the court he attacked the male nurse who had brought him some lunch that was why he now found himself in a padded cell mumbling and complaining to himself about not remembering anything of his past. For a few moments he wondered if he had always been violent but then the thought left him and he returned to trying to think of any foods he might like.

At St Mungo's Molly had been isolated from her daughter after the two women had been discovered plotting a way to escape so that they could once again get to Harry Potter. According to Molly's healer there seemed little hope of her ever being able to accept that Harry was never going to be her son in law, it was a sad day when Arthur had to tell his sons what the healer had told him. Their mother would never leave St Mungo's as she was completely beyond help.

Ginny had two mind healers. One of them was dealing with her belief that she was meant to be with Harry as his wife, that they had a soul bond. While the other healer was helping her with the problems she still had from when she had been possessed by Tom Riddle. Both of the healers had assured Arthur that they were making progress and that in a year or two Ginny would be recovered from her mothers brainwashing.

Harry, Hermione, Helen and Richard decided that the two young ones should marry before they all left for their week's holiday in France. Harry discovered that for the right price he could acquire from the Goblins, passports, driving licences, and any other Muggle documents they might need, he left Gringotts bank officially a year older and two thousand galleons lighter, having paid for their needed paper work, he also exchanged some galleons for Muggle currency of ten thousand pounds which he handed to Hermione as soon as he left the bank.

Harry and Hermione remained at the Granger house while Richard and Helen went off to try and organise some guests and witnesses for a very rushed wedding. The two teens wanted to be settled into their marriage as much as was possible in the short time before they accompanied the parents to Australia. A trip the Grangers needed to make in order to sort out their business affairs and what to do about the house and clinic they had bought. None of them were even sure they wanted to return to Britain afterward, especially to the bigoted British magical community that still lived in the eighteenth century. The two teens both thought that magical Britain was a much too dangerous place to bring up their children.

Though the wedding was rather rushed and cost far more than it should have the actual ceremony went extremely well. As they needed two magical witnesses to make their marriage legal in the magical world, were they ever to return there. Harry invited Neville to be his best man, and Hermione invited Luna Lovegood and professor McGonagall. From his family Harry only invited his cousin Dudley, who turned up with his girlfriend, a girl both Harry and Hermione knew from Hogwarts.

Dudley had lost a lot of weight over the last year and thanks to being hidden by magical people opposed to Voldemort he had also learned that what his parents thought about the magical world and its people was so completely wrong. He had met Mandy Brocklehurst at one of the safe houses and they had soon hit it off and became boy and girlfriend just before the end of the war.

The guest list for the wedding was small as Hermione only had her parents, grandparents, an aunt and uncle along with two cousins. The aunt and her family did not know about magic so to avoid any possible accidental disclosure only her grandparents were invited. Harry stood next to Hermione with his knees shaking as he said his vows but as soon as they had kissed while the pastor declared them man and wife his nerves vanished. He felt so proud, he was now the husband of the cleverest and most beautiful person he had ever met. An agreement was made to hold a full ceremony after the baby was born. Having said goodbye to every one the Grangers and Potters left the small chapel and headed straight to the airport on their way to France.

Harry who had never been out of Britain found France to be a fascinating place, the fact that there were fruit trees growing along side many of the roads was real surprise for him. Helen discovered information about a beach side hotel on the south coast while they were taking a look around the French version of Diagon Alley. Later that same day Hermione had contacted the Wizarding hotel and booked two double suites, she was offered a huge discount when she gave the receptionist their names. The name Potter was known the world over, she had known that since before she had even met Harry. What surprised her was the name Hermione Granger was now just as famous, the fact that she was now Hermione Potter and they would both be staying at the hotel would make the hotel famous too.

Their week in France stretched into two weeks, lazing in the sun or swimming in the clear warm water. To Harry's shock they found that the hotels beach area was clothing optional, though the four of them kept their swimming costumes on there were many naked women wandering around.

Hermione had been extremely pleased and incredibly happy when while amongst a bevy of naked beautiful women Harry could not keep his eyes off her and her small black bikini.

At the end of their holiday in France they took a flight to Australia. Richard took charge of their journey to Cooktown where their dental practice was. There was a magical school just a few dozen miles away to the northwest. With neither the Potters or the Grangers in any rush to return to England Harry and Hermione bought a three bedroom house close to the house that the Grangers had bought

The decision to stay in their new home permanently was made after their first month and it was Harry who had first voiced the idea and the others all seemed to be relieved, it was what they were all thinking but they all thought that Harry would want his children to go to Hogwarts so would not want to stay in Australia.

Five year old Richard James Potter sat quietly on his granddads knee as his mum and dad accepted their graduation diplomas. Harry and Hermione Potter 'doctors of medicine' proudly joined the rest of their family as the celebration got under way. Hermione took her son from her father and hugged him tight, she looked forward to being able to spend more time with her husband and son now that they had earned their degrees.

They had both worked hard as they worked and studied for six hard years. Helen Granger was so proud of her daughter and son in law she could hardly contain herself. Richard looked proudly as he smiled and then handed Harry an envelope. Inside the envelope Harry found a letter with the offer of a position for both him and Hermione in the new Granger medical and dental facility.

Almost a year to the day after Harry and Hermione had graduated; Jane Lily Potter entered the world along with her twin sister Annette Helen Potter. Four years later Phillip Orion Potter was the last member to join the family. His proud parents Dr. Harry and Dr. Hermione Potter and his Grandparents Helen and Richard Granger DDS, were happy to receive the fourth letter from the Australian magical government welcoming the new member of the magical community.

Life for both the Granger and Potter families was peaceful with nothing worse than the normal family problems that visited all families at some time. There were no more life threatening situations, no more traitorous friends and no more bigotry to be endured.

Harry and Hermione both lived very long and happy lives in their adopted homeland. Each of their four children had studied medicine of one form or another. Three of them became doctors while Annette became a healer in the local magical hospital.

The trend to become doctors was continued by Harry and Hermione's grand children, and then by their great grandchildren. Since Annette had joined the local hospital there had been at least one Potter on the staff as a healer.

At the age of one hundred and seventeen Hermione Jane Potter died quietly in her husbands arms. Harry James Potter who was totally lost without his life long best friend and wife died just three months later. Some of the family said he had simply given up living to join his Hermione on their next great adventure.

Harry and Hermione were laid to rest next to each other in the cemetery of the town they had spent the past hundred years living in, not one of their family even thought to notify any one in Britain so there were no mourners saying goodbye to the boy who lived or the vanquisher of the dark lord, both funerals were simple family affairs where the Potter descendants said their goodbyes to two great people.

The end…

...


End file.
